1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fluid current motor, and particularly to a fluid current motor which can be used in both gaseous and liquid mediums, or both simultaneously, in order to convert energy present in the fluid current into mechanical or electrical energy useful for various industrial and commercial purposes. A governor system controls excessively high speeds of operation and protects the motor in excessively strong fluid currents.
2. Disclosure Statement
It is generally known to construct windmills which include a plurality of pivotally mounted flappers for causing rotation of the mill. Examples of such windmills can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,003, issued Mar. 12, 1841, to J. M. Van Osdel, U.S. Pat. No. 641,143, issued Jan. 9, 1900, to J. O'Toole, U.S. Pat. No. 961,766, issued June 21, 1910, to T. H. E. Folger, 987,645, issued Mar. 21, 1911, to J. O'Toole, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,937, issued Oct. 14, 1975, to J. M. Lesser. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,937 discloses an electrical energy generating apparatus that can be employed with water as well as with air, and also shows the use of pivotal louvers on legs of a triangular-shaped vane.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fluid current motor capable of operation in either a gaseous or liquid medium.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fluid current motor of simple, yet rugged and reliable, construction.
It is a further object to provide energy for useful purposes from a source of power other than fossil fuels.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a fluid current motor which can generate electricity directly by rotation of a moving part of the motor.
Yet another object is to enable the fluid current motor to withstand even excessively strong fluid currents by providing a governor system which stops or severely limits the rotation in such currents.
These and other objects are achieved according to the present invention providing a fluid current motor having a vane mounted for movement in a fluid current and a support mounting the vane for movement of the vane relative to the support under the influence of the fluid current. The support orients the vane for movement in a substantially horizontal plane. A governor system can optionally be installed to limit vane movement in an excessively strong fluid current.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the vane includes a framework in the shape of an equilateral triangle in plan so as to have three equal angles and sides, and is mounted for rotation at a juncture of bisections of the angles of the triangle. A plurality of flappers are pivotally mounted on the framework along the bisections thereof so as to orbit about the support.
The vane also includes stops provided along the bisection of the angles of the triangle forming the framework for limiting pivotal movement of the flappers when same are moving with the fluid current, while permitting the flappers to swing parallel to the fluid current when moving against the current. By this arrangement, it will be appreciated that rotational or orbiting movements of the flappers can be achieved in order to cause the vane to move within the fluid current.
Advantageously, there are a plurality of vanes mounted on the support and arranged in different phases from one another, with at least two different phases, in order to provide for a smoother operation of the motor. In addition, at least one of the plurality of vanes can be submerged in a liquid current, while at least one other of the vanes floats on the liquid.
According to another preferred embodiment of constructing a vane according to the invention, the vane includes a pair of perpendicularly disposed, crossed blades each having a pair of arms provided with at least one flapper and with a stop associated with the flapper. The vanes are slidably connected to a shaft which extends toward the bottom of the body of liquid with which the vanes are associated and has connected at the lower end thereof a fluid pump for creating a fluid pressure in order to actuate a motor-generator system, and the like.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention, the support includes an enclosed track, and the vane includes a plurality of blades mounted in spaced relation on the track for movement therealong. The track preferably forms a circular path along a band about the periphery of a sphere, such as a balloon which elevates the motor to a predetermined height in order to take advantage of wind currents that vary with altitude.
According to still another preferred embodiment of the invention, a track lies in a substantially horizontal plane and includes concentric inner and outer track portions. The blades of an associated vane are mounted on and extend between the track portions for great stability, and can be connected together around the concentric track portions to form endless trains of vanes. In addition, dummy cars can be inserted between the vanes in order to decrease the number of vanes employed in such a train, and also to function as pick-up vehicles for a linear induction electrical generating system which can be associated with the track of any of the track-based embodiments of the invention.
In any of the embodiments described, the vanes are preferably provided with a governor system comprising vane control stops and control means responsive to the speed of the fluid current for disengaging the control stops when the speed of fluid current exceeds a predetermined value or causes the fluid current motor to move at a speed which exceeds a predetermined limit. Disengagement of the control stops slows the framework motion so as to protect the fluid current motor from excessive wind speeds or water moving too rapidly.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.